


The Rhythm of Love

by reallydontcare4



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a small bit of angst, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallydontcare4/pseuds/reallydontcare4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a songfic for Rhythym of Love by Plain White T's. Beach fluff, really. Teen!Phan, as well. Pretty short, like about 700 words or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rhythm of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this wasn't planned or organized, so... I know, I know, excuses. Just heard the song and was inspired to write this. Enjoy!

I stumbled as I ran, being tugged down to the beach. My hand lay captive in that of a beautiful boy named Dan. He laughed as I hurried to catch up, both of us already out of breath. We reached the shore and stared down at the water.

My eyes moved upwards, and I was stunned at the beauty of the sunset, my mind getting lost in the joy that flowed through me at that moment. Dan leaned slightly into me, smiling.

“I love the view from up here. The warm sun and wind in my hair.” I told him, beaming back. “And you know what could make it better?”

“What?” He chuckled, confused now.

“Music.” He raised an eyebrow as I quickly dug out my phone and pressed a button, setting it aside.

I watched eagerly as I saw recognition dawn on his face. The first few lines played out, and his eyes met mine, his smile growing as he tried to process the moment.

I winked at him, and began to mouth the words to the song.

_‘We may only have tonight, but ‘til the morning sun you’re mine. All mine.’_

Dan pushed me playfully, laughing. I caught his arm and pulled him in. I grabbed his other and moved them back and forth, dancing with him.

He pulled away and grinned, dancing on his own.

‘ _My heart beats like a drum.’_ He mouthed, placing his hands over his heart and patting them.

 _‘A guitar string to the strum._ ’ I thrummed the air and poised an arm up as I finished the line.

 _‘A beautiful song to be sung.’_ We both continued, now into it.

We both continue spinning and laughing, dancing our best as the song goes on. I did a turn, and suddenly Dan was in front of me. He leaned up, and our lips met. The kiss was quick and soft, but it conveyed enough feeling to last a lifetime.

He pulled back, and the chorus started back up again. His eyes dimmed a little as he heard the first lyric, stepping back.

“We may only have tonight.” He repeated sadly as I stepped closer to him once more. He was moving away tomorrow, and he didn’t have a choice. It was too far to visit often, and we both knew long distance relationships never ended well.

I pulled him flush against my body and rocked us side to side slowly, tilting his chin back up to make him look at me.

 _“And all your tears will subside. All your tears will dry._ ” I sang quietly, and he let out a soft chuckle.

We swayed a bit more, and I twirled him. It was peaceful.

“Ah!” I gasped as he suddenly dragged me down the sand, giggling.

We wrestled for a bit, ending with his on top of me, his hands pinning mine above me. Sand was in all sorts of places at this point, but I honestly just couldn’t bring myself to care. Our eyes locked, and his grin grew wider.

I stared into his deep brown eyes and he rocked a bit, biting his lip to keep from laughing. The music continued on.

 _‘And long after I’ve gone, you’ll still be humming along. And I will keep you in my mind.’_ Neither of us looked away, not even blinking. It’s like we were afraid of it ending, this one perfect moment in our lives.

His grin shrunk to a fond smile, and he rolled off with a soft thump as he landed next to me. We both turned and pulled up our legs, breathing slowly.

 _‘You’re mine. All mine.’_ I sang gently, placing my hand between us.

 _‘Sway to the rhythm of love._ ’ He voiced, almost inaudibly. I felt his hand reach out and take mine.

We may have only had tonight, but it was perfect.

 

The next day, I strolled down the side walk, humming. _‘Da dadadum, da da dum._ ’

Because, you know what? I have a feeling we’ll meet again. It’s written in the stars. And if there’s one thing I know for sure, this is it:

Daniel James Howell, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> My first songfic, I guess! Sorry if it sucks. Have a good day!


End file.
